guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Maui/archive3
HCC SCC QF FSXR BQFL GCV'NN ZQFZS VU FC MLEHXZK XD DC FXEL! 22:51, 30 March 2008 (UTC) :RSCVNP HL RFQBF FXEXDW LDFBLQ QDP HSQF'R-SXR-MQZL, RLL SCH NCDW XF FQKLR FSLE FC ZBQZK FSXR CDL? SQSQSQ. 22:52, 30 March 2008 (UTC) ::ABJCA VOS VENLONOTOS! --Gimmethegepgun 22:54, 30 March 2008 (UTC) :::No fair, new cipher. [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 22:56, 30 March 2008 (UTC) ::::CHDLP, IVDKR. 22:56, 30 March 2008 (UTC) :::::Best of luck, Ent. xD As a hint, your name is somewhere in the above messages. 22:57, 30 March 2008 (UTC) ::::You sure they're using a cipher? Just seems like spam to me. Also, as a note, all you are now CURS-ED! --Gimmethegepgun 22:57, 30 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::FSXDK FSL SXDF HQR FCC EVZS? X MLLN AQP MCB SXE, QNN NLMF CVF. SLSL. 22:58, 30 March 2008 (UTC) :::::::I'm not positive, they could just be screwing with us even more. [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 22:59, 30 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::::*cough* [[User:Misfate|'Misfate']] 22:59, 30 March 2008 (UTC) :::::::::How dare you label our secret code as "spam!" I ought to pop you one. XF'R CKQG FC WXUL SXE Q SXDF, QR NCDW QR ANVL PCLRD'F RLL XF. 23:00, 30 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Actually, I said to Felix, Let's make a new cipher for Entie to crack. And so it is. n_n 23:00, 30 March 2008 (UTC) :::::::::I suddenly have a very strong urge to rickroll this convo --Gimmethegepgun 23:00, 30 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::Noo!!!! CURSE ALL YOU IN THE OTHER CIPHER IM TOO LAZY TO USE! Too much converting...>_> and damn EC!soooo much ec--Varon Searer 23:01, 30 March 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::Orite sry 23:01, 30 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::PVEA LDFXL. RSCVNP HL LDZCPL RLZBLF ICBDCWBQISXZ ELRRQWLR QWQXD FC PLFLB FSL ZBQZKLBR? CB EQGAL LDZCVBQWL FSLE, GLLRS. 23:02, 30 March 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::Also, never gonna give you up! Never gonna let you down! 23:02, 30 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::::If you guys are gunna keep making new ciphers each time we figure it out...i give up now....after i find Entrea's name...--Varon Searer 23:03, 30 March 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::::CKQG, AVF XF'R GCVB FVBD FC MXDP CDL FSXR FXEL. 23:04, 30 March 2008 (UTC) (RI)"SL RNXP Q SQDP PCHD SLB BXWSF SXI, BLQZSXDW FC VDAVFFCD SLB OLQDR. QDWXL'R ACPG HQR ZVBULP QWQXDRF SXR, SLB MQZL AVBXLP XD SXR ALPBQWWNLP ANCDP SQXB. BCA NXMFLP SXR SLQP FC RHXFZS FC FSL CFSLB DXIINL. XF HQR FSLD FSQF SL NCCKLP QZBCRR FSL BCCE QDP ELF LNQXDL'R HXPL-CILD LGLR." ...CEW PBQEQ!!! 23:21, 30 March 2008 (UTC) :If you somehow crack this cipher and read the above, I'd like to point out it's less harmful to the cerebral cortex than the one Felix posted last cipher, but I am not responsible for any burst nerve endings or bleeding eye sockets. 23:23, 30 March 2008 (UTC) ::HSG PXPD'F FSLG RSVF FSL PCCB CB RCELFSXDW? PVEA DVAR. 23:24, 30 March 2008 (UTC) :::Gah, there's too few words, I'm missing important letters still. [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 23:27, 30 March 2008 (UTC) :::X FSXDK FSLG HLBL RVIICRLP FC AL XD Q SCRIXFQN. X HQRD'F MCNNCHXDW FSL RFCBG. X HQR OVRF ZFBN+M-XDW MCB PXBFG HCBPR. D_D 23:28, 30 March 2008 (UTC) ::::Why Entrea, have you been cheating with an online cipher cracker? >:O 23:34, 30 March 2008 (UTC) :::::I just couldn't find p's or z's or stuff in the first lines. Of course, I mis-translated a couple letters too, that helped getting those right. [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 23:42, 30 March 2008 (UTC) Got it (sort of) I'm doing as much as I'm doing, so here's what I've got. Gotta go do dishes now but the second line reads "Should we start timing Entrea and what's-his-name, see how long it takes them to crack this one?" CRACKAGE! lol --Powersurge360 23:37, 30 March 2008 (UTC) :NOOO 23:37, 30 March 2008 (UTC) ::Did it with just the first two lines. Substitution ciphers are cake. Toodles. --Powersurge360 23:39, 30 March 2008 (UTC) :::::MXDQNNG. EVZS ALFFLB KLG FSXR FXEL, WCCP HCBK. [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 23:40, 30 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::How do ppl do this stuff >< the government calls me smart and y'all can do this and I can't.....gahhhhh stupid Lost-Blue 23:43, 30 March 2008 (UTC) :::::::XD CFSLB DLHR, QD QBZSXUL XD NLRR FSQF Q PQG? X FSXDK EQVX'R FSL ECRF ICIVNQB ILBRCD CD WVXNPHXKX BXWSF DCH. [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 23:44, 30 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Everyone hates me q-q Lost-Blue uses "Slit Wrist!" Critcal Hit! Lost-Blue faints. Lost-Blue 23:47, 30 March 2008 (UTC) :::::::::I woulda got it before Powersurge, but I accidently screwed up a couple letters that looked' right. [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 23:49, 30 March 2008 (UTC) GCV WCF XF GLF, NCRF? [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 00:08, 31 March 2008 (UTC) :HSG FSQDK GCV, LDFBLQ. =] X IBLRVEL FSQF'R Q WCCP FSXDW... NCN. QNRC, ANVL, FCC EVZS LEC INT. 00:23, 31 March 2008 (UTC) Your local emo, Lost-Blue 00:08, 31 March 2008 (UTC) :X WVLRR DCF. QAZPL MWSXOK NEDCI JB RFV UH TGY. [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 00:10, 31 March 2008 (UTC) ::Hard to read. [[User:Misfate|'Misfate']] 00:10, 31 March 2008 (UTC) :::exactly. Lost-Blue 00:44, 31 March 2008 (UTC) ::::Lovely signature, Blue. <3 00:26, 31 March 2008 (UTC) :::::GCV FSXDK SL'NN DCFXZL EG AXW SXDF? [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 00:28, 31 March 2008 (UTC) What's the point in using a cracked cipher? There's pretty much a key a section up, if anyone wanted to figure it out.--Powersurge360 00:31, 31 March 2008 (UTC) :That's the funny part, waiting to see how long Lost will take to figure it out once the answer's on the page. [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 00:33, 31 March 2008 (UTC) ::ALZQVRL HL'BL FBGXDW FC SLNI SXE QDP UQBCD MXWVBL XF CVF DCH. QDP X PCVAF XF LDF, NCN. 00:34, 31 March 2008 (UTC) :::Besides, without Felix online, I don't have a codepartner to come up with new one. ;] 00:35, 31 March 2008 (UTC) :::::I don't get it q-q Lost-Blue 00:36, 31 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::Can I give him a hint for yerterday's cipher? [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 00:52, 31 March 2008 (UTC) :::::::XRD'F FSLBL Q ILBRCDQN PXRZVRRXCD ALFHLLD GCV QDP MLNXT CD FSQF CDL? 00:54, 31 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::::DCF BLQNNG, HL FQNKLP QACVF NCRF, AVF DCF BLQNNG PXRRXDW SXE. QNN FSL RQEL, FCPQGR XR ALFFLB. EVZS NLRR XDQIIBCIBXQFL. X'NN ICXDF SXE FCHQBP FSL AXW SXDF. [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 01:00, 31 March 2008 (UTC) Okay, because I pity you: BIG hint. Somewhere on this page, somebody actually typed out the cipher key. Your mission is to find it. [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 01:01, 31 March 2008 (UTC) :Wohoho. 01:40, 31 March 2008 (UTC) :: , lol sorry im 5'3 and weigh 86 lbs xD anywho.... I see the part where Maui says something about never give up but i don't get how the works at all Lost-Blue 01:44, 31 March 2008 (UTC) :::Uh... huh. 01:46, 31 March 2008 (UTC) ::::Maybe you would weigh more if you stopped losing all your blood every few hours? 01:51, 31 March 2008 (UTC) :::::lol, maybe.... j/k and im too ditzy to crack the cipher >O< Lost-Blue 01:52, 31 March 2008 (UTC) :::::Be nice, Fee. =( 01:52, 31 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::I was being nice. That's constructive criticism! 01:54, 31 March 2008 (UTC) :::::::Hmmmm >_> sure...and...someone typed out the cipher code? --Varon Searer 01:56, 31 March 2008 (UTC) :::::::::I've only done it once and it was the day my parents told me I was worthless. I found pencil sharpner replacements and started cutting my finger, o yeah and during spring break i cut off the tip of my thumb but that was by accident Lost-Blue 01:58, 31 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::GRATS BRO??? 02:06, 31 March 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::no no no, thats supposed to be a "aww I'm sorry" q-q ..... Lost-Blue 02:07, 31 March 2008 (UTC)